I Don't Trust Myself With Loving You
by Heart Like Memphis
Summary: AU Story; What would've happened if Quinn never got pregnant? Will Finn find out that she's fooling around with Puck behind his back? When Jesse St. James comes into the picture Quinn's life changes. Drama ensues. St Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

_so i was thinking about writing another st. fabray fic. in my opinion they're aren't enough of them out there. if people are interested then i'll continue, leave me a review and tell me what you all think :) also, remember that this is AU, there's no pregnant quinn in this story, she's still a cheerio here._

Destroying glee club was the goal. Reminding her boyfriend how good he had it was a plus. Finn Hudson wasn't the smartest boy around but if he chose Rachel Berry then he had another thing coming. Clearly he was just confused. Maybe he felt ignored? Cheerleading practices had become quite demanding lately, Ms Sylvester was determined to make her squad the best. She wanted every trophy out there. Quinn Fabray was willing to give her what she wanted. Quinn was head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club and one of the most popular girls at McKinley High. Add award winning cheer squad and things for Quinn would become practically perfect in every way. Like Mary Poppins but better.

The only problem was that she felt like she was losing her man. That just wouldn't due. Being the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football came with the territory. Finn was McKinley High's golden boy. He could do no wrong in the eyes of his peers. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him. Finn was the icing on her popularity cake.

Just like every teenager out there Quinn had a secret. Her secret was a big deal. Her secret involved her going against her Christian beliefs. She was cheating on Finn. Noah Puckerman, he was Finn's best friend. Being with him seemed so wrong but it felt so right. His badassness was a turn on. If you mix that with his sexiness, alcohol and the right compliments then you'll get a decent idea on how Quinn lost her virginity. After that night she was hooked.

Quinn did feel guilty about what she was doing with Puck but the feeling of sneaking around with him was so exhilarating. She couldn't help herself. Of course after they had sex she demanded that Puck had to keep everything a secret. If people at school found out about it her reputation would be ruined not to mention she'd lose Finn for good. She needed to stay at the top of the food chain. Anyone who said that high school wasn't a popularity contest was a liar. Saying that is just like saying 'it's not about who wins or loses its about having fun'. Only losers say things like that. Quinn Fabray was not and would never be a loser.

Jesse St. James stood beside Ms Corcoran and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline on the football field. It was the start of another school year and with that came football season. Today there was a pep rally. The whole school was forced to come watch a bunch of lunkhead football players throw around a ball and tackle each other. Jesse was not amused. To make matters worse the Carmel High principal had came up with the genius idea to get Vocal Adrenaline to perform. They were supposed to sing the national anthem. Talk about a waste of their talents.

Today's game was Carmel High versus McKinley High. The schools had a fierce rivalry. Everyone took it seriously. Everyone except Jesse. Sure he didn't like the students at McKinley high and had enough school pride to hope that Carmel's team defeated them every time however he refused to dress up or use face paint. He didn't take part in their silly games. He had his eye on the prize, he knew what he wanted to do with his life and that was his main focus. Once he was done of his senior year he would move to LA and go to university there. After that he planned on taking New York by storm. Broadway was calling his name.

Vocal Adrenaline sang the national anthem just like their principal had requested and then took their seats in the bleachers. It was time for the game to begin. Carmel High's team ran onto the field and the students from their school went wild. McKinley's team also entered. They received cheers from their fellow students but the cheers were over powered by Carmel High's boos.

Quinn watched her boyfriend on the field. She waved her pom poms and cheered for him along with the other Cheerios. The game was off to a good start. The teams were fairly even. There were big hits, elaborate plays and lots of enthusiasm coming from the fans. Jesse was almost jealous at the moment. All of these people were cheering for the select few on the field. Jesse loved when people cheered for him. He was always eager to gain more compliments. It fed his ego. It's what kept him going.

The game was tied. It was time for the half time show. Sue had told Carmel High's cheerleaders to go first. She wanted to see how pathetic her competition would be. She also knew that making her Cheerios go last would make them stick in people's minds longer. Carmel High's squad began their cheer. Jesse's eyes rest on them, lazily moving from one girl to the next. Cheerleaders were airheads, he generally kept his distance from them. They were nice to admire from a far but if Jesse couldn't stand having an actual conversation with them. In his opinion it was like talking to a wall.

It was the Cheerios turn. They started their flawless routine that Sue had pounded into their brains. Each member knew each move perfectly. It was a good thing that this was a football game because if it was based on cheerleading only then Carmel wouldn't take the victory. Jesse's eyes came across Quinn. He watched her hips move in sync with the moves. Then they found Santana. Then Brittany. He grew tired of this. Jesse stood up in the bleachers and started to walk away, back into the school.

Quinn was proud of their routine. The crowd gave them positive feedback complete with flirty whistles and everything. The game was going on again but before Quinn could continue cheering she needed to get a drink. Quinn walked alone into the rival's school. She wandered around trying to find the nearest fountain. Their was a boy drinking from the first one she saw.

"I can't believe that a cheerleader is actually walking alone. I thought you girls always travelled in packs." Jesse greeted with a mocking tone when he realized that he was no longer alone. He stood up straight and moved away from the fountain allowing her to get a drink if she pleased.

"I can't believe that someone left during our routine. No one ever leaves unless they're being forced to." Quinn leaned over to drink from the fountain.

"There's a first time for everything."

"A first and last time."

"I beg to differ but you can think what you want." Jesse crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry, it's the truth. You'll learn that I'm right soon enough." Quinn's eyes looked the boy up and down. She didn't recognize him. For a second she wondered what his name was however she didn't feel like asking. She didn't have time either. The football game was calling her back, she was needed there. Being out there was more important then speaking with this smug guy. "Well, duty calls." Quinn turned away slightly, "Oh of course, I'd hate to keep you from your people. By all means, go. Go wave those pom poms like you've never waved them before!"

Quinn could sense the rude sarcasm in his voice but chose to ignore it. She didn't have time to deal with him. She simply walked off leaving Jesse alone in the hallway again. As she walked off Jesse felt himself watching her. He was angry with himself right now. How could he find a girl like that attractive? She was just another one of those blonde bimbos he despised.. right?


	2. Chapter 2

_hey guys, i'm glad that people seem to like this story and i will continue it however before i write a chapter 3 i would like to see some more reviews. i don't think it's too much to ask for, i mean if you can take the time to add story alerts & author alerts (which are great btw) then what's stopping you from writing a quick review? it only takes a few seconds but it really makes me happy. i love seeing positive comments, it makes me more excited and i end up wanting to update sooner. 10 comments would be a lovely goal. if you could give me that or maybe even more then i'll definitely update asap. i guess that's it, so i hope you enjoy this chapter! tell your friends! :)_

Quinn was at the top of her game. This new school year was off with an excellent start. She had a feeling that it would continue to stay that way too. Quinn spent her days struting through McKinley's halls just like she owned the place which in her mind she did. Guys often gawked when she walked passed them but it didn't bother her. She liked the attention. She'd allow those guys to stare all they wanted however it was a look but don't touch relationship. If any of those losers tried to lay a hand on her she'd slap them up the face and no doubt they'd also have a meeting with Finn Hudson's fist.

Her reputation was slightly tarnished now that she had joined glee club however she preferred to have that mess up her reputation instead of having people find out about her and Puck. Plus as soon as her, Santana and Brittany finished their assignment of destroying glee club they'd leave and things would go back to normal in the popular world. So far the Cheerios had only managed to find out certain information on the glee clubbers that could be used to their advantage. They noticed Rachel's jealousy, Mr. Schuester was starting to let other people into the spotlight. Rachel didn't approve. She didn't like other people in her territory.

Quinn felt that they could use that to bother Rachel however if they wanted to get rid of the whole club they'd need something better than that. They needed Dakota Stanley. Dakota Stanley is a well known choreographer that is working with Vocal Adrenaline. The Cheerios tricked the glee clubbers into thinking that they needed Dakota Stanley so that they could make it to Nationals. Quinn also talked a few of the glee club members into going back to Carmel High to check out what Dakota Stanley could do.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany and the rest of the glee club members enter Vocal Adrenaline's auditorium. They were in the middle of a rehearsal, Stanley was shouting out orders and insults as VA performed. Quinn watched the glee clubbers with amusement hiding in her eyes when they realized just how terrible this man was. She was smiling to herself but that was when she saw him. It was that boy, the boy from football game a couple weeks ago. Quinn almost didn't recognize him but his curls gave him away.

"Do you know that boy?" Quinn questioned Rachel.

"Of course! That's Jesse St. James, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline."

"I see." Quinn was finished with this conversation however Rachel didn't seem to take the hint.

"He's extremely talented. Not as talented as me but pretty close."

"Good for him." Sarcasm dripped from her voice and she walked away from Rachel leaving the girl alone to admire the boy.

Jesse was full of adrenaline right now. He felt like he was the living version of their team's name. Each time they finished dancing Jesse wanted to run through the routine again. He wanted to have things perfect for when they tried combining the singing and dancing for Ms. Corcoran. The other members were getting destroyed. Andrea Cohen had to run off stage to go vomit. She had been complaining about being too hot and the next thing Jesse knew there was another member down. She was weak. They all needed to try harder. He needed to win at Regionals again. The only one who was keeping up with him was Giselle but he knew that even she was beginning to get tired.

There she was. Jesse's eyes found their way to Quinn. She had her back to him (which he didn't complain about, the view was nice) and was deep in conversation with Brittany and Santana. He knew it was her because she was still wearing her cheer uniform. Did she wear that thing all the time?

"Hey, that loser is staring at you Quinn." Santana commented causing Quinn to look around and catch Jesse's gaze. Jesse looked away.

"Do you know him?" Brittany asked, Quinn looked back at her friends and shook her head.

"Nope. Well, I saw him at the big game but he was a jerk. Not a guy worth remembering."

"His hair looks like a mixture of Mr. Schuester's and a Jonas Brother." Brittany stated.

Quinn and Santana both gave her a look, "Ew." They replied in unison.

"What? I think he's kinda hot."

"He is but his hair is way better than a Jonas Brother's. And thinking about Mr. Schue's hair is just weird!" Quinn said which resulted in Santana nodding, "Better not let Finn hear you talking like that though." She told Quinn with a mischievous giggle. "Shut up!" Quinn faked a glare but ended up giggling too.

The glee club found out that they needed to raise eight thousand dollars if they wanted to have Dakota Stanley help them. Quinn informed Sue on this condition and Sue was eager to help out. Sue suggested that the Cheerios help New Directions out by having a car wash.

A couple days later the car wash was set up. Sue had forced some of her lower ranked Cheerios to put posters and signs up everywhere possible. It was a warm day. Cars were piling in. It was mostly guys due to the fact that the Cheerios were clad in bikini tops with their regular cheerleading skirts however some parents showed up to support the cause.

Quinn finished cleaning another car, she kindly accepted the money and then allowed the car to drive away. She put her sponge back in the bucket of soapy water while she waited for the next car to arrive. She grimaced when she looked down at her hands. They were all wrinkled and gross looking. It wasn't appealing at all. This day seemed to drag on and on. She couldn't wait until it was done. The first thing she planned on doing after was taking a well deserved bath.

Considering that there were signs everyone even the students at Carmel High had become aware of New Direction's car wash. The only student to actually check it out was Jesse St. James. He had been waiting in a line and now it was finally his turn. A smug grin formed on his lips when he saw who was supposed to wash his car. It was that blonde girl. This would be amusing, maybe today he'd be able to find out her name.

"Well well, I guess it's your lucky day, you get the honour of washing my range rover."

Quinn looked up when she heard the voice. She groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse pointed to the large banner with the words 'Glee Club Car Wash' on it, "I came to get my car washed, obviously."

"Your car isn't even dirty." Quinn snapped.

"Is that any way to talk to a paying customer? I don't think so." Jesse grinned, "If I wasn't so determined to help the cause you might've just lost some business."

"I'm sure we'll be fine without your money."

"I thought every penny counts?"

"Not in this situation." Quinn crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the curly haired boy.

"Just wash my car Blondie." Jesse demanded, "I'd rather not waste my time completely."

"Do _not_ call me Blondie!"

"My apologies, what am I supposed to call you? I don't even know your name."

"It's Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Q, stop holding up traffic! Wash that car, NOW." Sue yelled through her bullhorn.

That stupid bullhorn. It caught everyone's attention and because of this Quinn had to start washing Jesse's car otherwise people probably wouldn't stop watching them.

"Quinn Fabray." Jesse repeated with a smirk, "Well, Quinn, it's nice to see that you can take orders from someone. I'll have to thank that woman, I didn't think that I'd ever get you to start washing my car."

Quinn shot another glare in his direction. She used the soapy sponge and started to scrub his range rover. Jesse watched her, a snarky grin was on his face the whole time.

Quinn tried to finish washing his range rover as quickly as she could. She could feel his eyes on her the whole time. The worst part was that in a way she almost enjoyed having attention from him. That just wasn't right, she had Finn. She had Puck too. Also, Jesse was from their rival school. He was basically the enemy. Plus he was a jerk. She would use more harsh words but she'd just feel bad about that later on.

"Okay I'm done. Pay up and leave." Quinn stated finally after putting the sponge away again.

"I don't think so. You missed a spot."

"Oh did I? My bad, I'll get that for you right now." Quinn stuck her hand back in the bucket of water but instead of getting the sponge again she just wetted her hair. Once her hand was wet she flicked water and soap suds in his face.

Jesse's eyes closed instantly when the suds hit his face. He shouldn't have kept the window down after taunting her. That was clearly a mistake. He wiped his face, "You don't deserve any money after that display of immaturity."

"You're calling me immature? You're the immature one here."

"Says that one who flicked water at me."

Quinn let out a frustrated squeal, "Okay! Jesse I don't even care if you don't pay, just leave!"

"Since when do you know my name? I was hoping that I still had that air of mystery surrounding me. Apparently not."

"I make it my business to know everything about everyone."

"Oh really? And what do you know about me?" Jesse cocked his eyebrow in a questioning way.

"Well, I know that you're Jesse St. James, lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline and that you're a big egotistical jerk."

"How enlightening." Jesse reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He handed Quinn the correct amount of money, "As fun as this I'm needed else where so take your money."

"Finally." Quinn muttered and snatched the bills from his hand.

"Enjoy your evening.. Blondie." Jesse winked and quickly drove off before she could get mad at him for calling her Blondie again.

Quinn sighed, she really hoped that they made enough money to get Stanley. He had better be worth going through what she had just gone through. If Stanley didn't destroy the glee club then Quinn Fabray would not be pleased.

_Remember guys, I'm like Rachel! I need applause to live! So please review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yaaaaaay. Applause! It's a wonderful thing! Keep it up! :D I must admit, I really love my other St Fabray fanfic however this one is a pleasant change. I quite enjoy making Quinn & Jesse so.. well, mean I guess. lmao. They're more sarcastic and rude, HBIC basically. I find it very amusing because in my other fic we have pregnant Quinn who is much nicer. Cheerio Quinn is different. Is everyone else enjoying their personalities as much as I am?_

Dakota Stanley had been a waste of time. The Cheerios and glee club had been able to raise enough money to get him to join glee however he barely stayed for one practice. Things started off well, he began to insult everyone and tell them how they needed to improve but it was when he tried to cut Artie that Quinn's plan went down the drain. Instead of breaking down right there on the spot Rachel had gained a new found confidence. She stood up to Stanley and fired him. Quinn tried to pretend that she was happy because all of the other glee clubbers were thrilled that Stanley was leaving. Quinn however was very disappointed.

Also, things with Finn were still problematic. Quinn couldn't figure out why a boy would even consider choosing Manhands over her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. If she was being honest then she'd admit that it felt like a bad nightmare, it was like Freddy Kruger but worse. She wished that her boyfriend would smarten up and start liking her the way he used to. She wanted to be able to fall in love with Finn. She wanted Finn to fall in love with her. Rachel was getting in the way with this. Puck was too. He was distracting her from making the right decisions. He was a bad influence on her judgement. A bad influence that she couldn't pull away from.

It seemed like whenever Finn wasn't around Puck would show up. He'd show up and she would become putty in his hands. All he had to do was flash that sexy smile and she'd be his. Quinn had only slept with Puck once. She refused to do that again because in a way she regretted doing it in the first place. She hadn't slept with him because she was in love, she slept with him because he had gotten her drunk and she had been feeling fat that day. Quinn had a feeling that Puck was sticking around because he hoped to get some again. She wouldn't let that happen. She wanted to continue following her celibacy moto so the only thing he'd be getting were kisses. If that wasn't good enough then too bad for him.

So far it seemed like kisses were good enough. Puck followed Quinn's rules. Lately he had been following them so well that she actually allowed him to touch her breasts again but this time it was under the shirt and over the bra. Puck didn't see the big deal in any of this. He often used the excuse that he had already seen her naked before but Quinn still demanded that he followed her rules. One of the most important rules was that they couldn't be seen together. If anyone from school saw them their cover would be blown. Finn would find out and Quinn was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to fib her way out of this one.

It was a Thursday night. Puck had asked if they could meet up. Considering Quinn was free that night she decided to take up his offer. Puck picked her up and drove her to tonight's hiding place, the library. It had been Puck's idea. "No one hangs out at the library." Puck had said, "You had better hope so." Quinn had replied. Luckily for Puck he was right. They chose to go to the public library. It was empty except for the librarian and a few older people. Most of the geeks went to the school's library instead because it had better books. This worked out well in their favor.

Making out in the bookshelves at the back of the library was tacky yet also exciting. Quinn enjoyed the aspect that there was a chance of getting caught. The librarian might find them or a stranger. That would be embarrassing although it was also something to laugh about later on if it happened. But when it did finally happen Quinn hadn't been ready for it.

Puck had her pressed against the shelf. His hands explored only her body since her hair was off limits right now due to the fact that she still had it pulled back in her Cheerio pony tail. Quinn was almost worried that they'd knock the book shelve over because of the way he was grinding so hard. Their lips continued to crash against each other until Puck started to kiss her elsewhere. He made a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. That was when she saw him. Quinn had been in the middle of biting her lip, trying her best to hold in a moan while Puck was kissing her neck when for some reason she blinked. During those few seconds her eyes had been able to find the familar curly haired boy.

"Puck. Stop it!" Quinn whispered suddenly.

"Why?" Puck's voice was muffled because he was still kissing her neck.

"I said stop it!" Quinn pushed Puck off of her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Puck asked unamused.

"I just see someone that I know.." Quinn mumbled and looked in the direction of Jesse.

"Juggling another guy now too? Is he number three?" Puck smirked while crossing his arms.

"No! Ew. You're completely wrong. I just don't want him to see us okay?" Quinn snapped which caused Puck's smirk to grow larger.

"Okay, whatever babe. I stopped, you have your wish."

"Not exactly. You need to leave."

"Why? Can't we just wait until he leaves and then continue? I thought you were having fun."

Quinn ignored the cocky grin and shook her head, "Just go and please, make sure that he doesn't see you!"

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll find a way."

"Fine. See you tomorrow then." Puck shrugged before leaving the library.

Quinn smoothed out her Cheerio skirt and made sure that her top wasn't out of place. Thanks to her pony tail she didn't even need to worry about her hair.

Jesse wouldn't lie, he was surprised to see Quinn at the library. Obviously she had just come to make out with her boyfriend but still, why the library? He brushed his confused expression from his face and replaced it with his usual snarky one. He needed to go over to her, frustrating her had become very amusing. He couldn't resist it. "Are you stalking me now?"

Quinn looked up from her skirt to see Jesse standing in front of her, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart" Jesse's eyes left her and focused on the books. He scanned the area because even though he did hope to annoy the girl he was also looking for a certain book.

"Then why are you here?"

Jesse couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes and turned to face her again, "Do you really need to ask that question? I'm here to pick up a book. You seem to think that libraries are used for make out sessions with your significant other but that's not true, at all. To tell you the truth I think what you were doing was pretty trashy. I liked to think that you were a little classier than this."

Quinn was used to insults like this so she wasn't fazed. "I was only asking a question you idiot. Ever heard of chitchat? Conversation starters? You could've just went along with it instead of being rude."

"I could've but I didn't feel like playing the role of Captain Obvious. But really it's easy to see why you're so unintelligent. You're hair is pulled back so tight that it probably cuts off the circulation around your brain. It's like I can almost hear it screaming, longing to find a way to detach itself from your scalp so that it can finally get a taste of relief."

"Funny. You know, no one at my school ever complains about my hair. Or about the fact that I wear my Cheerio uniform all of the time."

"That's a simple answer. Clearly they all want in your pants."

"And do you believe that they've all gotten in there?"

"A select few perhaps."

"I hope that it bruises your ego to find out that you're wrong."

"How am I wrong? Explain it to me."

"As head of the celibacy club, sleeping around isn't something that should be done." Quinn stated as she moved closer to Jesse. When moving closer to him the smell of his cologne became noticeable. "Our celibacy club has a moto.." Quinn looked the boy up and down. He stood completely still and his jaw was locked in an emotionless expression. Obviously his acting was better than she had expected.

"And this moto is?" Jesse ventured, suggesting that she continue.

"It's all about the teasing.." Quinn moved so close that her body pressed fully against Jesse's, her hands rested gently on his waist however she brought one up to cup his neck so that she could guide him down closer to her height. "And not about the pleasing." She finished, whispering in his ear. As soon as the moto was finished Quinn broke their embrace and pushed Jesse away causing him to stumble against the book shelf behind them. A few books fell to the floor causing Jesse to mutter to himself. Quinn was finished here. She left the boy alone to pick up the books and had an evil yet satisfied smirk stuck on her face when leaving the scene.

Jesse sure hadn't been expecting that. With all of his rude comments he had hoped to get the usual reaction; her becoming flustered then storming off. This time she had almost become flirty with him. He was insanely confused. He was glad that she had left. If she stayed around he would really need to use all of his acting skills to mask his confusion. If she saw his confusion he knew that she would never let him live it down. After picking up the fallen books Jesse found the book he had came for, The Outsiders by S. E. Hinton and left the building quickly. He needed to get out of there and try to get this event off of his mind. He hated to admit it but he had a feeling that, that would be a hard task.


	4. Chapter 4

_it's time for another chapter :O keep the reviews coming people. they're a wonderful thing! also this may be my last update for a while. i'll be leaving for a few days because there's a huge music festival that i'm going to so i'm not gonna have time to write anything._

Jesse's mind only focused on a few things; Vocal Adrenaline, UCLA and music. Obviously school work would take over his thoughts at times, same with acting and other types of performing but it was mainly those three things. Over the years he had learned to keep his focus on what really mattered, success. Distractions were a weakness and Jesse St. James was not weak. It disturbed Jesse when he realized that another subject was forcing through his barrier. He was even more unsettled because the subject breaking through his one track mind was a person, that person was Quinn Fabray.

Like the average teenage male Jesse was attracted to the opposite sex. He had dated several girls before but things never worked out. One girl that Jesse dated got annoyed with the amount of time he spent on his vocal and dance training. Jesse had been pushing himself to his limits when it came to performing for as long as he could remember. Meeting Ms. Corcoran in his freshman year changed his life. In a strange way she was like the mother figure he didn't have. Because of this and the fact that she was his coach he always tried his hardest to please her.

There had been other girls that Jesse had dated. Mostly they got annoyed with his obsession with music. He'd spend more time thinking about what song he needed to learn next than about them. Either that or Jesse would simply get tired of being in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. His many failed relationships led him to the conclusion that dating in high school was a waste of time. Not that he wanted to date Quinn. He didn't want that at all. He did not want to break his no dating a cheer leader rule. Plus he couldn't stand her.

The only reason he'd go talk to her was so that he could annoy her. Jesse's arrogant personality seemed to drive her crazy. He enjoyed watching her become frustrated. Perhaps his sense of humor was 'unique'. He didn't know why but he found it incredibly amusing to torment her. He just did. Although his last attempt to annoy her had started well but it ended differently. The moment would replay over in his mind, each time he thought about it, it still didn't make sense to him.

_"It's all about the teasing.. and not about the pleasing."_

Those words, her voice, the feeling of her pressing against him, her perfume. It was haunting him. All of it. Jesse refused to openly admit this. He was attracted to her but that was to be expected, Quinn Fabray was a beautiful girl, there was no denying that fact. However he couldn't figure out why he couldn't shake her from his thoughts. He barely knew the girl, she was less than an acquaintance to him. Plus she had a boyfriend, that dude with the Mohawk. She was clearly off limits so there was no point in getting some silly crush on her.

Wait, silly crush? Jesse St. James didn't get silly crushes, he didn't get any kind of crush! Goodness, maybe he was getting sick? It had been a while since he had taken his vitamins. Perhaps this was the punishment for forgetting about his health? Jesse made a mental note to add 'take vitamins' back into his morning routine. He wanted to get rid of whatever disease was infecting him fast.

Out of sight, out of mind. Jesse felt that, that expression would help his situation. He spent the next few days trying his hardest not to think about the blonde girl. To Jesse, she was the now 'she who must not be named'. His plan was beginning to work but then Vocal Adrenaline interfered with it. New Directions seemed to make a habit out of visiting Vocal Adrenaline when they were practicing. Most of the VA members assumed it was to spy. They also decided that it was their turn to do the spying. Vocal Adrenaline came up with the idea of going to McKinley High to see how bad their competition was.

Now on any other occassion Jesse would approve of this because seeing a lower class glee club was always a good laugh however this time, because of his 'she who must not be named' problem he didn't want to go. There was no way to get out of it though. Jesse was their leader, they needed him to go with them. It was expected.

Jesse's hands were tucked into his pockets, his nervousness was well hidden underneath his confident smirk as Vocal Adrenaline entered McKinley High's auditorium. Their auditorium was so much smaller. It looked pitiful compared to Carmel High's. Jesse knew that glee was considered to be lame at this school, that also confused him, he couldn't imagine going to a school where music and performing was unappreciated. At Carmel High Vocal Adrenaline and other drama kids were praised by their student body and teachers, they were at the top of the food chain.

Vocal Adrenaline watched New Directions practice. When they were finished Mr. Schuester left and then Vocal Adrenaline began their plans to destroy ND's confidence.

"Jesse St. James?"

It was the voice of Rachel Berry.

"Who wants to know?" Jesse's smug attitude went completely over Rachel's head.

"Me, I'm Rachel Berry, star of Ne-"

Jesse cut her off, "Darling, I know who you are but what is it that you want?"

Rachel's cheeks turned a light pink when he called her darling. "I was wondering what you thought of our performance."

"The dance choreography was terrible, all you did was sway and clap. Vocals were mediocre, all except yours at least. Either way, that performance may entertain your parents or a group of kindergartners but there's no way it'll get you through Sectionals." Jesse stated in a matter of fact tone.

Rachel's jaw was dropped. Clearly she had expected a compliment and not to be torn apart. This is why one shouldn't get their hopes up. Jesse stood still, watching her, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. Rachel walked away dumbfounded. Jesse smiled to himself, he had rendered Rachel Berry speechless, how delightful.

The senior glanced around the room, he saw his fellow VA members tormenting different ND members. As long as he didn't run into she who must not be named then this trip might turn out to be a success.

And there it was. He jinxed it.

Quinn came into view. She was clinging onto her boyfriend. Hold up, the boy she was with today was incredibly tall and lacked the mohawk that Jesse remembered from their previous encounter. No ones hair grew that fast. This was a different guy. Hmm, interesting. Jesse walked over to them.

Quinn had just given Finn a quick kiss when Jesse made his presence known. As soon as she noticed him a glare formed on her face. She held onto Finn's arm, keeping him close, maybe he'd be able to give this jerk what he deserved.

"Who are you supposed to be? A poor man's version of Chuck Bass?" Quinn questioned, the glare still in place as she looked at his clothes. Jesse was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The Chuck Bass comment came because of the suspenders that were hanging at his sides.

"Still wearing your cheerleading uniform I see" Jesse retorted.

Finn looked at Jesse and then down at Quinn, "Who is this guy?" He asked her.

"Jesse St. James." Jesse informed him before Quinn could answer, "So why aren't you hanging out with your boyfriend? Hm?" Jesse grinned when he saw the sudden change in Quinn's facial expression. It quickly changed from a glare to nervousness.

Quinn couldn't believe that he had said that. She needed to do damage control before Finn couldn't figure out what Jesse was suggesting. "I am hanging out with my boyfriend." Quinn snapped defensively, hugging Finn even closer to her now.

"Yeah! I'm her boyfriend, Finn." Finn added with a quirky smile.

"But his hair, where's the.." Jesse brought his hand up to his own head and made a gesture suggesting a mohawk.

"His hair is perfect the way it is." Quinn snapped again, she looked at Finn, "Don't listen to him. He's just mad that I mad fun of his suspenders."

"I don't like suspenders. They hurt if you snap them.. but I guess he doesn't have that problem since he's wearing them um.. down?" Finn commented.

"That was very insightful Finn." Jesse said sarcastically.

"Thank you" Finn smiled a little, not noticing the sarcasm.

Quinn sighed. She wanted to get out of this situation. "Finn, why don't you go start up the car? I'll meet you out there in a few minutes. I just need to talk to Santana for a second."

"Okay sure." Finn answered, "It was nice meeting you Jesse."

"You too" Jesse nodded and watched Finn leave the auditorium.

"What the heck was that?" Quinn growled.

"I don't know what you mean?" Jesse pretended to be shocked at her angry manner, "I was simply confused about who you were dating. I could've swore that you were dating that thuggish character from the library. I never would've guessed that you were dating this Finn fellow too. Does the celibacy club approve of polygamy?"

"I'm not dating Puck!"

"Puck? What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Jesse St. James?"

"The perfect stage name that's what."

Quinn groaned, "You are impossible."

"I try." Jesse grinned that smug grin of his.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Listen, I need you to keep your big mouth shut. Do you think you can do that? I demand that you never speak to Puck or to Finn."

"But I thought that Finn and I might really hit it off! He could be.. um what would be the correct term for this.." Jesse thought aloud, "Oh, right, he could be the bromance that I've always wanted."

"Bromance? Seriously?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Finn already has a best friend."

"What's wrong with having more than one best friend?"

"Nothing but he's not having a 'bromance' with you! You know why? Because you're not going to talk to him!"

Jesse crossed his arms, "You're very bossy."

"If you'd stop following me then you wouldn't have to deal with it." Quinn pointed out.

"Never said that I was complaining. I like a girl who knows what she wants." Jesse smirked.

"Ew, just leave me, Finn and Puck alone okay? I need to go so get out of my way." Quinn pushed past Jesse and quickly exited the auditorium.

Jesse was left alone with his fellow Vocal Adrenaline members. They walked over to him. "It seems like you got her riled up." A boy said.

Jesse nodded, "It does seem that way doesn't it." He stared at the exit for a moment, "Let's get out of here."

Another Quinn encounter. This one had been more enjoyable. He held the upper hand in this situation. He hoped that it stayed that way.


	5. Chapter 5

_HEY :D lol i'm finally back! and may i say that the music festival i went to was amazing. i saw so many performers, highlights include keith urban, gloriana, lady a & tswifty! but enough about that, now that i'm back i shall try to catch up on my fanfics. i'm starting off with this one so i hope that you all enjoy this chapter :) _

_"So why aren't you hanging out with your boyfriend? Hm?" _

_"But his hair, where's the.." _

After their conversation with Jesse St. James Finn found himself thinking about it often. This Jesse kid seemed like a decent guy but his questions about Quinn's boyfriend confused him. Everyone knew that he, Finn Hudson, was Quinn's boyfriend. It was common knowledge. Sure Jesse went to a different school but still, Jesse should've assumed that Quinn was dating him because he saw them kissing. And what was with his comment about the hair? Where was what? Finn had all of his hair, the men in his family didn't suffer from male pattern baldness so he'd have it for a long time.

Finn was jogging at a brisk pace on the track field with his best friend Puck at his side. The football team was in the middle of a practice. Currently they were working on endurance by running laps. Finn's breathing was getting a little shaky as he ran.

"You okay dude?" Puck had noticed Finn's breathing.

"Yeah, I think I just need a little break." Finn replied and slowed to a stop.

Puck also slowed down. "Keep walking."

Finn nodded and followed Puck's command. The two boys continued to walk around the track.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Finn asked once he caught his breath.

"Yeah."

Finn paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to phrase his next few statements. "Um, do you remember when Vocal Adrenaline came to our practice?"

"Don't remind me, I wanted to punch all of those snobs in the face."

"Yeah.. well I met this Jesse kid that night. He seemed like a cool guy but, uh, I think he was trying to hint that Quinn's cheating on me.. Maybe.."

Puck continued to walk but Finn stopped. Puck turned to look at his friend, "I doubt it. This Jesse guy is on the other team, he's probably just trying to freak you out, get you off your game you know?" Puck had always been a good liar, it came in handy on many occasions.

Finn frowned, "I guess.. but still, Quinn wouldn't do that would she? I mean, I love her.. I was hoping that she loved me too."

Puck rolled his eyes when Finn said the word 'love'. "Quinn's part of that stupid no sex club, I'm sure no cheating falls somewhere into the rules of that thing."

"You mean the celibacy club." Finn corrected but then nodded slightly, "I hope that you're right."

"I'm always right but enough of this girly feelings talk, we need to start running again before coach gets angry."

With that said Finn and Puck picked up their original jogging pace. Finn felt a little better after hearing what his best friend had to say. It was nice having someone like him around, someone who he could talk to about these types of things.

The next day at school Puck waltzed over to Quinn's locker with a cocky grin on his face.

"So, it seems that your boyfriend is finally on our trail." Puck leaned against the lockers beside Quinn's.

Quinn nearly dropped her history text book when she heard Puck's opening sentence. "What are you talking about?" She questioned sternly.

Puck chuckled, "Finn, your boyfriend? Yeah, he doesn't know that it's me but thanks to some Jason kid he's beginning to think that you're cheating on him."

"Some Jason kid?" Quinn repeated, "What?.. Wait.. Do you mean Jesse?"

"Jesse, Jason, what's the difference?" Puck shrugged.

Quinn groaned angrily, "Ugh, I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Have fun with that." Puck stated, "But speaking of fun, are we still on for tonight?"

Quinn simply looked at him, "Are you being serious right now? You really expect me to keep fooling around with you now that Finn is being to notice?"

Puck nodded, "Yup."

"Clearly you're delusional! This has to end! Finn cannot find out! I need to start damage control asap."

"Nothing is going to end babe, you know you'll miss this, you love sneaking around and the thrill that comes with it. Plus I'm sure my guns help the cause too." Puck flexed his muscles slightly and grinned while doing so.

Quinn slammed her locker door shut, "You're wrong Puck, I'll choose Finn over you anyday. You're a Lima loser, Finn on the other hand has a chance to do something with his life. I want to be apart of it."

"Hey, no one calls Puckasaurus a loser!" Puck claimed unamused.

"Too bad because I just did!" Quinn replied, clearly annoyed now, "Now, like I said, we're over. Just act like everything's normal and don't talk to me! I don't want to see any texts, IMs or anything. Do you understand?"

"Whatever, I don't care. This school is full of girls who would die to get with this." Puck motioned to his body.

Quinn, still flustered, turned on her heel and marched off the other way. History class was the last place that she wanted to be but it was better for her to be in there than out talking to Puck. She hated that he was right. Telling him that things was over was difficult. She didn't want it to be over.

The football stud and the head cheerleader had failed to notice one important detail during their hushed conversation. There was someone else listening in. That someone else was miss Rachel Berry.

It was obvious to the entire universe that Rachel was crushing on Finn. Even alien life forms on Pluto knew about her love for him. It was rather pathetic but Rachel didn't care. She wanted Finn. In her own mind she hoped that he wanted her too. This new found information could help her out. Quinn was standing in her way. If Rachel could get Quinn out of the picture then she'd have a better chance at winning over her dream guy.

Rachel knew that Finn needed to find out about this. Even though she wanted Finn and Quinn to break up that wasn't why she was going to use this information. Cheating was a terrible thing. Rachel knew that Finn would be crushed after finding out the news. She didn't look forward to seeing the boy upset but someone needed to tell him. That someone would have to be her, having him cry on her shoulder would just be a plus.

It was before glee club. That was when Rachel told Finn. Finn's reaction was worse than what Rachel had expected.

"You lied to me! You both lied!" Finn yelled, he was on the floor throwing out continuous punches to Puck's body.

"Stop it! Please! Finn, stop!" Quinn cried desperately. She couldn't believe that Finn had figured it out. Someone must have told him! Jesse! It had to have been him! Quinn couldn't focus on those thoughts right now though, he mind was on the sight in front of her. The two boys that she had feelings for were physically fighting right before her very eyes.

"Get off me!" Puck snarled, gripping onto Finn's arms trying to push him off.

"Liar!" Finn's fists continued to beat against Puck. His fist connected with his jaw when Mr. Schuester entered.

"That's enough!" Mr. Schue yelled, rushing over to pull Finn off of Puck. Finn tried to break free from Mr. Schue's grasp but the teacher used all of his energy to hold the boy back.

"But he lied! They both lied! My best friend and my girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you two!" Finn was still yelling.

Tears began forming in Quinn's eyes. She couldn't believe how angry Finn was. She had never seen him like this. She had never heard him talk like this either. It was scary. "Finn, I'm really sorry. Please, you have to forgive me."

"Forgive you? I don't think so! I was stupid to let myself fall in love with you. I don't care how sorry you are, we're over!" Finn snapped, "And you!" He pointed to Puck, "Don't you ever talk to me again. I don't want anything to do with you."

Puck stood quietly, his face was expressionless. Quinn on the other hand was wiping at her tears, "You love me?"

"That was my mistake!" Finn declared.

"But I love you too." Quinn stated softly.

Finn shook his head, "I don't care! You're a liar. I can't believe anything you say." Finn couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from Mr. Schuester and stormed out of the room. The rest of the glee clubbers stood in silence. No one knew what to say, not even Rachel.

Quinn couldn't bare to go through with glee club after that scene. She exited the room moments after Finn. Quinn didn't know what to do. The boy she hoped to fall in love with did love her but it was too late. Even though she tried to save things by admitting her love for him too it was no use. Quinn had ruined everything. She had made too many mistakes, most were unforgiveable.

Jesse needed to be punished for what he did. Quinn was positive that Jesse had leaked her secret, after all, he was the only one who knew. Rain poured down as Quinn drove her car over to Carmel High School. Rain, how accurate, it really reflected her mood. When Quinn arrived at the school, tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she parked her car. Quinn felt sick. Her face felt all puffy, she could barely breathe and she knew that she would be getting a headache soon. To make matter worse was that she had gotten soaked due to the rain storm.

Jesse didn't mind the rain. He found it peaceful. It was a nice change from sunny days. The boy walked out of the school and searched for his range rover. During the process he noticed a damp cheerleader coming over to him. "Fabray?"

"Y-you j-jerk" Quinn stuttered through the tears, she slapped him in the face and then she began to hit his chest various times. Her anger was controlling her. All she knew how to do right now was cry and lash out at Jesse.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jesse demanded angrily as he tried to stop her from punching him.

"Oh yeah, pretend like you don't know!"

Jesse grabbed her hands, the hitting stopped but the girl struggled to get away. "I'm not pretending! I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" He stated and tried to make his voice seem more calm this time. He looked her in the eye, that was when he realized that it wasn't just rain on her face, there were also tears. "Why are you crying?"

Quinn gave a stressed out sigh, struggling to get out of Jesse's hold was hard. He was strong. "I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were. I can tell. You're eyes are red."

"Shut up. This is all your fault! You told Finn about me and Puck! He dumped me! He never wants to see me again thanks to you. I hope you're happy!" Quinn cried harder this time.

Jesse frowned, "Quinn.. I didn't tell him. I didn't tell anyone."

"You're a liar too!" Quinn declared, "You're such a huge liar!"

"No, that's just you."

Quinn pulled away finally. She backed away from him. "You ruined my life. You ruined everything!"

Jesse's eyes widened slightly, "I ruined everything? Quinn you had this coming! Did you really think that you'd get away with cheating on your boyfriend? I guess you really are just another air head cheerleader. You can't even stop to realize that this is all your fault. I haven't done anything wrong. I haven't even seen Finn since the first time I met him earlier this week!"

Quinn shook her head, "I don't believe you."

"Fine. I don't need to take this crap from you. Go eat a tub of ice cream and leave me alone!" Jesse left Quinn alone in the pouring rain. She sobbed the whole ride home. She didn't even know what was going on anymore. Everything had happened so fast.


End file.
